


Paperboy

by TrashQueenOfficial



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, paperboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueenOfficial/pseuds/TrashQueenOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on an AU by immortal-hd-films and her friend. EXTREME HIATUS, POSSIBLE REWRITE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck

            Aleks didn't want any of this to happen. Not James. Not the creatures. Not moving out a year earlier than planned. He just wanted his damn tattoo. Look where he is now, shuddering out in the rain over a stupid miss understanding. You can best believe he has that tattoo though. And you better fucking understand that he doesn't regret an inch of it. He would do it all again. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's start over.

            When Aleks was told by his mother, adoptive by the way, that if he wanted to get that "god-forsaken" tattoo sleeve he had to pay for it himself he almost did a double take. How would he get that type of money? A job? He had two of those, his mother had made him quit because of school. The only one that fit her set schedule for him was as a paper boy or the like, but he wasn't going to be that high school romance cliché. Except he became just that, a paperboy with the odd babysitting job. And that's why he was there, riding down the street with his Optimus prime helmet on tossing papers onto lawns aggressively. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want his friend to know he had been there. He should have paid better attention to where he was going, because seconds later he was laid out on the pavement. There was a crack in the lense of his helmet and newspapers strewn about.

            "What the fuck dude!" In front of him was James Wilson, the fucking boy he's had a crush on since eighth grade. The other boys skateboard was on the Boleski's front lawn, and by the look on his face, he was pissed. Aleks quickly got up and gathered the papers on the floor; he got the fuck out of there, ignoring the blood dripping down his neck and the fact that he would have to go down that street again later. All he was focused on was getting away from James before he embarrassed himself further, his anxiety making his heart pound in his chest and his lungs tighten. He fucked up.

            He was three blocks over at the end of his normal route when he felt safe, skidding to a stop in front of the O’Brien’s’ house. He left his bike on the corner in favor of walking the rest of the street to avoid another collision. He was on one of the last four houses when he heard the sound of wheels on pavement. He forgot that one of James’ friends lived on that street. He rushed to finish the street and leave before he was noticed. But that wouldn’t happen, why would anything ever need to be in Aleks’ favor? He was heading back to his bike when he was spotted, James was about to leave the street with Jordan when he saw him.

            “Hey you! In the fucking Optimus Prime helmet? You gonna apologize?” The older boy stomped over to him, Jordan trailing behind him quietly. Aleks felt the air cut off from his lungs. He was going to be found out. Made fun off, demolished.

            “S-Sorry dude…” He was wringing his hands, so greatful that his mask distorted his voice. James just nodded and let out an entitled “hmph.”

            “You better be-hey! You’re bleeding!” Aleks reached a hand to the back of his neck to find it damp with blood.

            “Shit, I’ve still got to finish my route!” Aleks quickly hopped on his bike and peeled out off of the street, rushing back to the blocks he never covered. James was left dumb founded in the center of the street staring after the boy. It would be a lie if he said he hadn’t found the mystery boy charming, a fucking dork, but charming none the less. The boy shook his head, now is not the time to be developing crushes on boys he didn’t know. He waved a hand for Jordan to follow him and they took off toward the house, where Seamus and Dan were waiting for them.

            Aleks ended up needed stitches for that stupid gash he got on the back of his head. He was standing in the mirror Monday morning, trying to rearrange his hair to hide it when Eddie had honked downstairs. He just sighed and put on a beanie, hoping that would hide them well enough. Eddie, although a year older, is Aleks’ one and only school friend. They used to be a group, him, Eddie, and Jake Babineu. But Jake got a contract for his band, and left his friends behind to follow his dream. So Aleks was stuck with Eddie, who was a senior and spent most of his time with others anyway.

            “’Sup chico!” Eddie grinned at him as he slid into the passenger side of the car.

            “You up to hanging out with me and the guys during lunch.” No was the answer that nearly flung out of his mouth, but when he turned Eddie was pouting at him. He couldn’t say no to Eddie’s pouty face he just couldn’t.

            “Fine.”

           When lunch had rolled around Eddie spent the five minutes Aleks wasn’t there to inform the guys.

            “So dudes my friend Aleks is gonna sit with us.”

            “That really quiet kid?”

            “Oh I hate that guy.” Jordan made a face. He thought Aleks was just so stuck up, never talking to anyone. Eddie sighed.

            “He’s just shy guys, trust me. I’ve known the kid since elementary, he’s awesome.” Speak of the devil. Eddie waved Aleks over to the table he was standing at. Getting fed up with Aleks galactic pace, Eddie walked up and grabbed Aleks' arm, pulling him over to the table full of boys. Jordan looked up slightly, and made another face at Eddie's addition to the table. Aleks just waved, too shy to say anything to any of them.

            “Where were you dude, you’re late.” Aleks pointed to his phone.

            “Set the appointment.” In two months’ time he would be starting his sleeve, the sketch and line work appointment set for the day before spring break.

            “Good for you man.”

             He was just sitting around, listing to his friend’s conversation when his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. Glancing quickly around the table he noticed that no one was paying attention to him. He answered the call, placing one hand over his other ear so he could hear. He had assumed it was his artist again, Marissa La Ren  was a busy person, she could have been calling to reschedule.

           "Hello?"

            "Ах Александр привет мой сын. (Ahh Aleksandr hello my son.)" Aleks clenched his jaw tight; Eddie sent him a quick glance. The thick, raspy voice coming out of his phone was not his tattoo artist. His grip on the phone tightened.

           "Какого хрена ты хочешь?(What the fuck do you want?)"

           "Я не могу говорить с моим сыном?(I can't talk to my son?)"

           "Не, не желая что-то вы бесполезны мусора.(Not without wanting something you worthless trash.)"

           "Александр Я твой фа-(Aleksandr I am your fa-)"

          "НЕТ ВЫ НЕ!(NO YOU ARE NOT!)" The table slowly slid into silence as the loud harsh Russian language entered the air, "вы не мой отец.(you are not my father.)" The sudden attention from everyone staring was making him uncomfortable.

         "Яскажуэтоещераз, чтовыхотите?(I will say it one more time, what do you want?)"

         "Посетите меня, и, возможно, довести эту шлюху из матери вокруг некоторое время.(Visit me, and maybe bring that whore of a mother around sometime.)"

          "Когда, черт возьми замерзает. Гнить в тюрьме мудак.(When hell freezes over. Rot in jail asshole.)" He hung up the call and stood up abruptly, apologizing to Eddie and leaving the lunchroom. His breathing was heavy, too many people were looking at him. He needed to get out. He needed to leave before he passed out. Eddie was left in that aftermath, everyone at the table looking at him as his eyes worriedly followed Aleks out the door. Jordan scoffed.

        “Rude.” Eddie turned toward him.

       “Dude, I’ve never heard Aleks that mad. I’ve done some fucked up shit to that boy, but to hear him speaking in Russian like that. It’s fucking scary.” Eddie looked down at Jordan, his eyebrows knitted together. The other boy just shrugged, picking at his sandwich, determined on not liking the junior.

      “Yeah Jordan chill out. Did you see his breathing when he left? He was freaking out man.” Seamus quickly coming to the Russians defense. Aleks was in Seamus’ advanced calculus class, and was a great kid. Quiet and shy yeah, but one of the nicest people in that shit-hole of a school.

       “He had stitches in the back of his head.” Dan interjected, picking at his turkey sandwich. That got James to look up from his food. Aleks couldn’t be the boy from before, his voice was too high-pitched. Too smooth. In addition, he was too short, wasn’t he?

            Three weeks had passed, and James had committed this paperboy’s route to memory. It took a lot of sneaking around, asking people, and okay maybe a bit of stalking but he got it. He doesn’t know how it ended up like this. He told himself not to start crushing on this innocent boy now look where he is, waiting for him to start his route so he could talk to him again. Right on cue the boy bikes onto the street, tossing papers on lawns and coasting his way down. James stands and walks towards the boy.

            “Hey! Need help?” He startles the other right off his bike, the boy falling to the ground in a mess of limbs, bike, and road burn. As if it couldn’t get any worse, thunder crashed and rain started pouring down onto the two boys. James cursed and reached into his backpack, pulling out a green umbrella and running over to the now standing boy.

             “How about I walk with you. Can’t have the papers getting wet now can we?”


	2. Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no it's adorable.

Aleks heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ears as he heard James’ proposal, nodding lightly. The other smiled widely, moving closer to the other so that they were both under the umbrella. His shoulder bumped against James’, and he’s never been happier about that damned mask. He knew a dark blush had filled in on his cheeks, bleeding down into his neck, and his palms were getting sweaty. It was stupid, how is body reacted this way from bumping into someone.

“So why are you a paperboy?” He looked up from his bike to see James staring straight at him, and he fidgeted under the gaze of the older boy.

“I-I’m saving up for something…”

“What?” James was unsatisfiably curious.

“A tattoo…I’ve been saving since about my s-sophomore year.”

“Why didn’t you get a normal job?”

“I did, my mom wanted me to focus more on school.” After that the two were plunged into a deep silence, one that made James extremely uncomfortable.

“So…anything you do besides this?”

“Music. Bass guitar mostly. But I can play ukulele, and I’m learning the acoustic guitar.” Aleks smiled lightly inside the helmet. Music was a passion of his, music and his stupid little gaming channel.

“Cool. I like painting myself. The guys complain about it though, they say I get paint everywhere. Which is absolutely not true.” James lived with his friends, Seamus and Dan. Jordan was supposed to be moving in soon along with Eddie.  But James was more excited about his painting. He was talking about colors, the smell of the paints and how it felt to just zone out into a happy place. Aleks had decided he liked James best when he was talking about painting, because his eyes would get brighter and his voice would get all enthusiastic. Hand gestures also came into the mix. James just turned into a big ball of sunshine, and Aleks loved it. He noticed he was staring when James stopped and blushed.

“I’m sorry man, I was just blathering again.”

“No, dude. You seem so much happier when you talk about painting.” Aleks couldn’t stop the words that wormed their way out of his lips. James just smiled at him.

“I wish I could see your face man. I wanna be friends dude.” Aleks went pale. No. That wasn’t gonna happen. He wish it could. But until his tattoo is completely paid off he can’t risk anything.

“Sorry dude, no can do. Maybe by the end of the school year or something. You might even find out before then.” James pouted at the other boy, causing a small giggle to escape Aleks’ mouth. Which turned into a rib-pain inducing laughter at the face James made at the giggle.

“Dude yo-your face was priceless!” James frowned, swatting at the back of Aleks head.

“Can I at least get a name then?”

“Vinny.” It came to mind fast. His last name, by birth, was Vitalyevich. So he said the first name that started with a V and kept it moving. He didn’t know why he wanted to keep this such a secret. He just did.

“Well Vinny, it’s lovely to meet you. It looks like the rain cleared, and your route is almost over.” James closed the umbrella as Aleks checked his bag. James was right. They were on the last street, Jordan’s street, and there were only two rolled up newspapers in his bag.

“Why did you walk me anyway?” He threw one of the last papers on the line.

“I gotta keep you safe man., I-I mean, we can’t have you cracking your head on the pavement yah klutz!” He gave “Vinny” a light shove on the shoulder, causing the other to stumble a bit. Nice save man. Aleks smiled.

“Thanks man.” So there they were. The last newspaper had been thrown and they were just standing at the end of Moline Street looking like fucking assholes. Aleks used this to his advantage. While James was looking away from him he lifted up the bottom of his helmet, just enough that his lips were free, and planted the awkwardest kiss on the taller boys cheek before fixing his helmet and heading off home.

“WAIT! Let me walk you home!” Blushing, James rushed up to meet the other boy.

The next day James just would not shut up about “Vinny.” Seamus was about to stab him at this point, with him constantly asking if anyone knew of the boy.

“He might be an underclassman in the other building.” Their school was split into two connected buildings, one for sophomores and freshman, and the other for juniors and seniors. Dan was grabbing a tray of pizza from the lunch line as he suggested it to James.

“He might have told you a fake name dude. He didn’t want you finding out who he was right?” Seamus was drowning his fries in ketchup as they got to the table. Eddie had dragged Aleks along again.

“I don’t see why you don’t do it dude.” Eddie was trying to convince the boy to do something.

“Sly I would die on stage, you know that.” The other was reading a book, barely paying attention to the other.

“But free Starbucks homie. Your inner white girl is jumping at the opportunity _Sasha.”_ Eddie smirked.

“You mother fucker.” Aleks looked up at Eddie with a smile on his face, “Fine. Maybe.”

“Damn it. I owe Jake like twenty bucks the Sasha card does work.”

“пошел на хуй чувак(Fuckyoudude.)”

“No fair I don’t know Russian!” James smiled at the two boys’ banter. Aleks had opened up a little bit with the boys. The Russian was fun to be around if he was honest. If he wasn’t so invested in getting Paperboy “Vinny” to be with him he would have asked Aleks out  when he first smiled at him. That little smirk could do wonders for his soul. Jordan still disliked the boy for some reason though, and wouldn’t acknowledge him.

“So whines that tattoo appointment buddy?” Seamus was talking to Aleks now. The Russian looked over their way while nibbling on a carrot stick like some adorable baby bunny.

“The day before spring break. I fucking love my artist and can’t wait to see what she sketches! I’m thinking something space themed.” Seamus smiled at the other boy as he slid closer to them.

“That sounds awesome dude!” James had interjected on the conversation, “Who’s your artist? I have a friend I wanna recommend her too.”

“It’s Marissa La Ren. She works out of Black Pearl, in Grand Junction.” There was that fucking smile again god damn it. Seamus had stolen Aleks attention again.

“Hey do you know this kid named Vinny who might go here? James has a stalker crush on him.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry no.” Aleks bit at his bottom lip, “But I’ll keep a look out okay?” James couldn’t help but compare the two again. No. Aleks couldn’t be Vinny. He was way shorter and thinner. And James never heard Aleks’ slight accent in Vinny’s static disrupted voice. The two just seemed so different too. It was just impossible. He watched as Aleks got up to toss out his tray, tripping  on his own two feet and knocking his elbow and hip hard into the table.

“Ouch!” Well maybe, they do have one thing in common. Their inability to stay upright in the air without tripping over themselves. James can’t count the times his caught Aleks stumble up a step or over thin air, nor the times he’s seen Vinny get a shoelace caught in the wheels of his bike or just trip over the thing all together. They were both giant klutzes. Giant, dorky, adorable klutzes. Oh shit, James Wilson is fucking screwed.


	3. End of the Road, Seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAD THIS IDEA AND THEN I FOUND OUT THE INFORMATION DIDNT ADD UP AND THIS HAPPENED? Also slight smut warning yeah. (its not really smut but yeah puttin this here anyway,)

James had decided he would really like to punch Sly in the face. He had woken them all up rushing into the house with like six or eight party city bags, making a shit ton of racket. Jordan had just moved in everyone was fucking tired. He had finally had enough of said racket at about noon, stomping down the stairs to find everyone decorating the house.

“What. The. Fuck dudes.”

“Sly’s throwing Aleks a surprise party.” Seamus was frosting a few cupcakes, his hair up in a ponytail and pink frosting smeared across his cheek. Eddie was covered in green frosting, and he smiled at James widely.

“He’s not allowed in my house for er…reasons, and his mom is out of town. So I figured you guys wouldn’t mind if I had it here, since you’re kind of also his friends.”

“I’m not!” Jordan’s head whipped around from the streamers he was putting up. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“You like him and you know it shut up.” Jordan turned back to decorating, grumbling as he did so. James sighed, before going upstairs to change, then coming back to help.

It was now 1:15 and Eddie was freaking out, pacing and glancing at the clock freaking out. Why he was so worried no one would understand.

“He’s late. He’s late the mother fucker.” As he said that Aleks opened the door, Starbucks cup in hand and his face turned down towards the floor.

“What the fuck is this?” He sounded grumpy, but the amused sort of grumpy.

“Surprise?” Seamus flailed his arms, trying to lighten the mood.

“My birthday was in September…” The color drained out of Sly’s face, it was March. Fucking March. James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Aleks, fuck homie why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were out _kissing_ Marlene at some party and I was sending Jake off at the airport. We were both pretty busy dude.” Aleks raised an eyebrow quizzically, wondering how his friend could be so stupid. They all remembered the Marlene stunt, and Sly sulking about over losing a boyfriend or something. There was something in the way Aleks said kissing though, there was malice and hurt behind the word. James’ eyes widened as he made the discovery. Aleks was the boyfriend, the boyfriend Eddie was so happy to get back as a close friend.

“Shit, Leksi I…” Sly just looked frustrated, and everyone felt awkward. Aleks waved it off.

“It’s cool dude. I got you back for that one with that god awful date with Anthony. There’s cupcakes here man I’m not passing that up.” Aleks sauntered off towards the kitchen, picking up a cupcake and licking off the frosting. Everyone laughing at him took a metaphorical lighter to the tension, burning it away until it only lingered at the edges. The Russian boy stuck out his tongue, it was green from the dye in the frosting and James just couldn’t help but wonder if it would transfer if he were to go up and kiss the fuck out of the boy.

An immense amount of eating, cursing, wrestling, and party games led to this, fucking seven minutes in heaven. Dan, Jordan, and Seamus had gotten their girlfriends to show up, and Ash couldn’t go to a party without bringing booze. James was plastered and Sly was fucked up beyond repair. Everyone else was trying to stay sober. Except for Aleks, who was hitting the vodka instead of beer. He didn’t seem to be anything more than tipsy. A bottle was spun, words were muttered, and suddenly James was thrown into a closet with the shorter boy. He grabbed Aleks’ hips, amazed in his drunken state at the way his hands seemed to fit perfectly there. Arms were wrapped around his neck, the others breath ghosted over his lips, suddenly soft lips were pressed against his, and a body was pressed tightly to his. James Wilson in all his life had never felt happier.

Booze and seven minutes in heaven is never a good thing. It led the two up the stairs into James’ room. One drunken blowjob, a clumsy fingering and a few hours later James woke up to sunlight right in his god damned eyes and a dead arm. On top of that dead arm was Aleks, brown hair messy with sleep and a white liquid crusted onto his lips and cheeks. James was taken back to last night in a hazy flashback, the warmth of Aleks mouth and how fucking hot he looked with James’ cum all over his pretty fucking face, not to mention how tight the boy was. James quickly jumped out of the bed, waking the other boy.

“I uh…” Aleks looked at him lazily, before getting up, fixing his jeans, and cleaning off his face. “Aleks I…”

“I get it dude. You don’t like me that way. It’s that Vinny kid right?” Aleks was hunting around for his shirt, biting his still slightly swollen lip. If James likes “Vinny” it means he still has a shot. He could reveal himself after he has the money raised and everything will be fine.

“No.” James mentally face palmed himself, “It’s a girl. Her name’s Lily.” Keep making up lies James. Aleks nodded, finally finding his shirt, sliding it over his hicky riddled chest and shoulders.

“Good luck with that dude, see ya Monday.” Aleks slipped on his shoes and hauled ass out of there. Fuck man. James released a deep breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. Lily? He didn’t even know a Lily. James did like Aleks, a lot. But Aleks is Sly’s ex, and he’s not like that. There’s just, something wrong about that to him. And Vinny was a thing too. But he didn’t want to bring that up now. So he had lied through  his teeth and most likely fucked up everything. James collapsed back onto the bed, and decided to just sleep away the issue at hand and his hangover. Two birds, one stone ya know.

Aleks meanwhile, was trying to get home so he could take a shower before paper duty. He wanted to feel bad about James, but he didn’t have the time for that. He knew he was getting his hopes up, and he shouldn’t have sucked the guy off. But he was drunk, James was drunk, what’s done is done. Aleks can’t go back and stop himself from going to that stupid, over six month late birthday party.  He just needs to cope with the rejection. He could do that. He was getting his tattoo soon, nothing can dampen his mood.

Except for when he took his route and James didn’t show up where they had been meeting for the past three weeks. That dampened his mood, horribly. So he called Sly after finishing his route and collecting his pay.

“Sly are you home?”

“Yeah but Aleks you’re not all-“

“Is she home?” There was a creaking noise as Sly got up to check if his mother was home.

“No, I think she just left to take my sister to ballet practice.”

“I’m coming over.” Ripping off his helmet and shoving it in his bag Aleks hauled ass down the street rushing over to his friends. When he got there he pounded on the navy door frantically, his feelings muddling his mind. Sly opened the door.

“I had sex with James last night.” He could feel tears running down his face, he doesn’t remember being so upset about this earlier. Maybe it was just hitting him that he had been used. Maybe he had just been holding it in and couldn’t anymore. Eddie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom, making sure to shut the door.

“Well we didn’t really fuck I just blew him but…it’s not me. He doesn’t like me. It’s some girl named Lily and oh god it hurts Eddie.” He was rambling, breathing heavy and trembling. A small panic attack was hitting him harder than it should have. He fucked up. He fucked up he fucked up he fucked up. The Latino pulled his friend into a tight hug, understanding the others heartbreak.

“Shh. Shh. It’s alright Leks I’ve got you.” Sly placed light kisses on the other boys head. Truth be told he never got over the Russian. And maybe this was his chance…so he swooped in and planted a kiss onto the shorter boy’s lips. Only to hear the front door slam and to have Aleks rip away from him.

“Eddie no not again. I can’t go through this with you aga-“

“EDWIN? EDWIN WHO’S IN YOUR ROOM?” Eddie heard his mother start up the stairs so he wrenched open the window.

“You’re not supposed to be here go, go!” Aleks ducked out the window, getting his footing on the ledge of that thing in romance movies. The thing that Aleks never took the time to learn the name of but it was the cliché “climb out of the window her dad’s home” flower fence thing. Before Aleks could start climbing down Sly kissed him again.

“It’ll be different. I won’t be here for much longer.” Sly’s mom knocked on the door and Aleks hurried to get down and away from the damned window. In his hurry, he was cut on a nail that had gone through the wood and fell the remaining feet onto the ground, landing on his arm hard with a sickening crunch. He paid it no mind. He just wanted to get home and have a mental breakdown in peace.

When James had woken up it was seven at night, and he nearly cried when he remembered he had forgotten about Vinny. They had a small agreement to go on his route together, and if James was still with him after he got his tattoo he would show his face. And he had missed a day. He rolled over, putting a pillow over his head.

“This weekend _sucked._ ”


	4. Jealous?

“Yeah son, I’m afraid you’ve broken your wrist.” Aleks sighed. Great fucking great. He broke his wrist climbing down Sly’s fucking trellis. That was the name of the damned thing. A trellis. The doctor looked at him as if he was insane when he had attempted to describe it when informing the E.R. what had happened. The cliché just gets worse and worse. His mother smiled down at him, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“идиот (Idiot.)” She spoke through a fit of giggles that had erupted from her throat.

“Hey, you adopted me.” He smiled up at her. He fucking loved his mom; don’t let him tell you any different. That’s why, when she nearly had a heart attack at the sight of his bruised and incredibly swollen wrist when she got home that morning, he felt insanely bad. There was only one upside, no school today. Downside: He threw with his left arm, the one with the broken wrist.

**To Sly: Listen fuckface I broke my wrist falling off your damned trellis.**

**From Sly: Is that what it’s called?**

**To Sly: Yes. Yes it is. Dude are you not concerned about my wrist?**

**From Sly: I am uber concerned. Concern levels are at max.**

James was worried as fuck when he found out Aleks wasn’t at school. Sly seemed a little nervous too, until he glanced at his phone that is.

“The idiot will be here tomorrow, he just broke his wrist.” James let out a deep breath, smiling down at the table.

“How’d he do that?” Seamus took a sip of his Snapple.

“Fell.” Now Eddie looked suspicious. He glanced at James afterword, glaring slightly before returning to his food, “Came to my house Sunday afternoon to talk about something. One thing led to another and he had to leave out of my window unless he wanted the cops called on him.” It was James’ turn to glare. What had Sly been doing to _his_ Aleksandr? Honestly, it shouldn’t have made him so jealous but it did. In addition, the jealousy bled into the next day when he saw Sly with Aleks.

They were in his car when James saw them, he had been looking out the window of Jordan’s truck to catch an eyeful of Eddie being way to close to Aleks. Jealousy makes James irrational, everyone knows it. So when he saw Eddie try to put his arm around Aleks after they had gotten out of the car it was the last straw. He ripped off the seatbelt, exiting the car and slamming the door, then like the child he is he stomped over to the two. He grabbed Aleks by the front of his jacket and yanked him into a kiss. Fuck the fact that he had been with Sly, James just can’t stand the thought of Aleks with someone else.

“What the fuck dude?” After a couple of minutes, Aleks pulled away from the kiss. Aleks was confused, one minute James is saying he’s not into him and now he’s fucking _kissing_ him in a school parking lot. He would have punched the other boy in the face had his left arm not been casted, curse him being fucking ambidextrious.

“I lied. I don’t know a girl named Lily. I freaked out because I like you and you were in my bed and I didn’t know if you felt the same way and-“ Why was he so damn nervous to explain himself? The Russian just smiled, shaking his head.

“Come on you idiot, we have classes to go to.” Aleks slipped his good hand into James’, guiding him into their high school. Then he left James to go learn, but not before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

James can honestly say he was actually excited to go to lunch that day. It was the only time he could really see Aleks during the day. So he attempted to get through the lunch line as fast as he could, for going the normal line for the pizza like, since it was always much shorter. When he got to the table Aleks was sitting there with a bag of those sugar cookies you get at target, the ones with the icing on them. Like a huge bag of them.

“Is that your lunch?” He snagged half a cookie out of the bag.

“Maybe?” The younger boy smiled and James shook his head, wrapping his arm around the other pulling him close.

“Your teeth are gonna rot man.”

“They are not!” Aleks frowned up at him, hands flat on the table.

“Hey Aleks do you have…nail polish on?” Seamus attempted to bite back a laugh as Aleks face went red and he hid his hands under the table.

“What no, I have no clue what you’re talking about. Shut up.” He did though. He let his mother paint his nails last night as a little “cheer-me-up” thing since he couldn’t work for two to three weeks. They were a light pink, barely visible, unless you were Seamus and you got new glasses that let you see into space and time. She painted his toes too, but no one is going to see that.

“That’s nothing dude you should se-“

“Sly shut up.” Aleks glared across the table at his friend, whatever he was about to say was not going to be good. Eddie knew better than to say things about Aleks’ personal life. Things would go downhill extremely fast. Aleks was an extremely personal person, and he didn’t like people knowing this that weren’t of importance.

The rest of the week flowed slowly, James was just waiting for the weekend where he could apologize to Vinny. And when the weekend finally came Vinny didn’t show up. James followed the route that he had learned to find another boy filling in. The same thing happened the next week and James was somewhat worried that he had offended Vinny in some way, so he painted him something. The painting was of an astronaut in space, trying to fix this laser like turbine while an alien attacks. Why he painted it he honestly doesn’t know, and why it was so fucking vibrant was a mystery to him also. It looked like it suited someone else. But he didn’t care, scribbling his signature at the bottom.

While James was worried about his mystery friend, Aleks was babysitting that weekend. By the time his cast had come off, he had more than enough money to pay for his sleeve. It was a good thing too, because the appointment had been moved up to the end of March. The whole thing should be done by June and that honestly made him extremely happy. The Sunday he was back on newspaper duty, he rushed to where he usually meets James, finding the boy holding a canvas tightly in his hands.

“Vinny! Where have you been dude?”

“I was at my mom’s in New Mexico. She wanted me to stay with her for whatever reason.” He hated himself for lying, to James nonetheless.

“Well I made you this bro. Hopefully you like it.” James looked down, scuffing his shoe along the pavement as he handed the painting over. Aleks thought it was fucking amazing, the skill James must have put into it…

“It’s fucking amazing James! Must have taken you forever.” Aleks knew exactly what he was going to do with the painting.


	5. Just Do It Nerd

Aleks was sitting in the parlor, his leg shaking up and down. He’s extremely nervous. The thought of the needle fucking up and paralyzing his arm keeps running through his mind, even though he knows that’s highly unlikely. He doesn’t want to touch the painting next to him, worrying the sweat on is palms would ruin it. Or he would fuck it up in some other monumental way. He had sent Ma pictures of it the day he got it, but he brought it with him just to be sure.

“Hey Aleks you ready?” Marisa smiled down at him warmly, a sheet of paper in her hand. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was his tattoo. Her design looked extremely close to the painting, a few details changed but it looked great. She led him over to the chair and he took off his jacket, watching her set up.

“You’re okay with this?” Aleks looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Of course he was okay with it, she was only like one of his favorite artist.  

“You don’t understand how much I love this.” Marisa smiled before making the stencil and cleaning his arm off. Thank god he had worn that stupid tank top that Jake got him, it was gray with a little galaxy pocket. Marisa carefully applied the stencil to his arm. The sound of the machine whirring to life scared the shit out of him. Nothing ever in his life could have prepared him for when she actually started the tattoo. After flinching, he tried his best to zone it out, looking at his phone and playing a stupid game. The occasional small talk helped do. He barely even noticed when she finished, wrapping up his arm.

“All done, just come back in about two months and we’ll color all this in.” The outline was stark black against his pale skin, slightly distorted under the wrapping she put over it. Aleks paid at the register and made sure to tip Marisa before leaving the shop to meet up with his mom, sliding his hoodie back on along the way.

James was sitting in his room staring at the spare skateboard in the corner when he got an idea.

**To Aleks <3: Are you busy?**

**From Aleks <3: Not anymore why?**

**To Aleks <3: Meet me by the high school in like 15 minutes.**

**From Aleks <3: Sure, why?**

**To Aleks <3: Be prepared princess I’m going to teach you how to skateboard.**

It wasn’t the ideal first date, but anything where James gets to have his arms around Aleks for extended periods of time is fine by him. Grabbing his skateboard he made sure to put on a shirt, since he had no prior plans he wasn’t really gonna leave his room. As he walked down the stairs he was glad to see he was leaving, because Eddie had chosen that Saturday to move in. He was getting the fuck out of there before he was roped into helping. But first, he’s going to grab a bottle of soda.

He cracked open the bottle of soda before skating in the direction of the high school, the spare board under his arm. Doesn’t he look like a tool with two fucking skateboards. As he arrived Aleks was leaning into the window of his mother’s car, most likely telling her when he would be home, answering those questions all parents ask. Aleks backed out of the car window and waved his mother off, slouching slightly after she left. The first thing Aleks did upon walking over to James was reach for his soda.

“No way Princess. Gotta give me a proper hello and a kiss first.” James raised his arm, moving the soda out of Aleks’ reach.

“Can you not.” Aleks crossed his arms, grumbling towards his boyfriend, if that’s what they were. He wasn’t really sure to be honest. Sure they kissed, but they hadn’t gone on a date yet. Unless this was a date. Heat slowly rose to Aleks’ cheeks. Shit it was a date, and a clever date at that. Smooth James, smooth.

“Fine. Hi James.” Aleks placed a small kiss on the edge of James’ lips, “Now can I have a sip of the stupid soda?” James looked confused for a moment, then remembered that the soda was Aleks’ payment for the small little kiss he got.

“Here.”  James handed Aleks the soda, placing the other board on the floor in front of the boy.

“Have you ever ridden anything remotely close to a skateboard?” James took the soda back from Aleks, staring him down as he asked the question.

“Does a bike count?” James shrugged, which was of no help to the other boy.

“Sort of. Here stand on it I’ll hold it steady.” James stopped the board from moving out from under Aleks, before correcting the way the Russians feet were positioned, “ You’ll have better balance this way.” James then stepped onto his own board, holding Aleks' waist to keep him steady. God knows that with the younger boy’s balance he’ll need it.

“Okay so you want to kick off like this alright?” James explained things for a little while longer, holding Aleks’ waist to keep him steady when he wobbled, fixing his positioning, giving him tips, essentially he was like a pair of human training wheels. When he let go of Aleks the boy was okay of his own for a while, until he wobbled and fell off, skinning his elbow and his knee. James tried to help Aleks again the boy waved him off, deciding to be stubborn and continue until he got it. That took a few hours. It was six in the evening when Aleks finally got it. They celebrated with a few kisses and some ice cream. Aleks ended up keeping that spare skateboard.

            The house was different with Sly. It’s as if the Puerto Rican managed to double the normal noise of four people by tenfold. Thank god Ze and Nick lived in separate states, or else he would have gone insane a long time ago.

            “JAMES!” Jordan was yelling at him again, and he didn’t want to hear the other’s voice after the “scolding” he got for blowing them off for Aleks.

            “WHAT?” He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, what the fuck does Jordan want at seven thirty in the morning on a damned _Sunday?_

            “GET UP!” Groaning James slid on a hoodie, he had boxers on he was fine. He went down the stairs going as slow as humanly possible. In the living room the guys were all sitting around the couch.

            “What’s this about?” James attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

            “We want to add a new creature in, since we have an uneven number and it’s hard to make up a stream schedule for seven people. We don’t want a one-man stream or a three-person stream. “

            “What about Aleks?” Everyone looked at Sly as if he was insane.

            “Aleks? Why Aleks?” Seamus had a shocked tone in his voice, as if he was completely dumbfounded by how stupid of an idea that was.

            “Well he has a channel and it’s doing well. We’ve done some series together.” Dan looked at Jordan.

            “It wouldn’t be a bad idea, we all get along well with him. Some more than others.” Jordan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            “Call him. Call him before I change my god damned mind.” Sly high-fived Seamus quickly before running upstairs to call Aleks. And it was of no shock to James when Eddie ran back down yelling about how the Russian  had said yes.

            It was around noon and Aleks was glaring at his stupid bike. The blue spray paint he had used was falling off in huge chunks. He had gotten the bike at a garage sale for a cheap price. It had belonged to a fifteen-year-old girl who liked One Direction, Hello Kitty and glitter way too much. And now pink was peeking out in large quantities from under navy paint. Don’t get him wrong, he fucking loves pink. It’s honestly his favorite color. What he doesn’t like is the distorted face of Liam Payne on the damned front of his bike. He also hates the fact that he sweated away some of the paint on the handle bars, revealing bright turquoise hand prints that were practically made of fucking glitter. He sighed and puts on his Optimus mask, hopping onto the bike anyway and heading to work.

            He met James at the usual corner, and of course was teased about his damned bike.

            “You wanna buy me a can or two of spray paint you ass?” He pushed James lightly, causing him to wobble on his board.

            “Absolutely not. Hey I see you got your tattoo! It looks great dude.” James beamed over at Aleks. James would have known the Russian boy had smiled back if Aleks hadn’t been wearing that damned helmet.

            “Thanks! Its inspired by that painting you gave me.” Once the words escaped his lips James started to blush, looking down at the ground and rubbing at the back of his neck.

            “You actually got that tattooed on you?”

            “Hell yeah man. It’s an important thing made by an important person.” Aleks wished he could have told James then and there. Why he didn’t do it he doesn’t know. Maybe it’s cause the paper route ended. Maybe it’s cause at that exact moment Eddie was calling him and he had to quickly leave to answer it.


	6. Like Father Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shIITTT BRUHHH

Monday morning had Aleks taking care of his tattoo, before wrapping it and putting on a long sleeved shirt. The coloring had just been finished up. April and May had gone by so fast he could barely remember it aside from the occasional appearance on something for the hub. The guys were trying to get the fans to warm up to him first, and they all seemed to like him. He looked into a specific drawer in his dresser before shaking his head and grabbing a pair of skinny jeans from the basket of clothes by the rainbow covered door on his room. His adoptive mother had a daughter named Ana, who moved out a few days before Aleks got there. And Aleks being eight saw no reason to change anything about the brightly colored, stereotypically girly room. Now at this point, he can’t even be bothered to change it.

            Aleks slid on a hoodie as he headed downstairs, his mom was still home. Usually by this time, she’s at work.

            “I heard you get up early.” Aleks shrugged. He hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, maybe an hour or two maximum. So when he had woken up he thought it was an actual sane time to be up, not six in the morning. His mother placed a small plate of pancakes in front of him before heading up to take a shower. She stopped at the foot of the stairs.

            “You should wear one to school one day, you seem happier in them.” She turned to face him, leaning against the banister. Aleks just chuckled and shook his head.

            “They’d kill me mom.” She pouted.

            “Oh but you look so adorable in them. We still have plans for next Saturday?” Aleks smiled at his mother. She grinned back, before heading up the stairs to get ready for work. Aleks stayed downstairs staring at his pancakes before putting them on the counter, he wasn’t hungry at all.

He decided to walk to school. It was a nice day for the beginning of June, and Sly would probably be late anyway. Graduation was in two weeks and all the guys had started to slack, happy to finally get out of high school. Aleks was stuck for another year, and now the only people he talked too were leaving. He shook those thoughts out of his head, no they weren’t leaving. They’ll be in the creature house. He stumbled out of his thoughts just in time to see the school towering over him. This was going to be a terrible day.

James was in line with Seamus and Jordan when he noticed Aleks stomp into the cafeteria, clearly way past upset. And an upset Aleksandr was not a good Aleksandr. After getting his food James sat down as close as he could to Aleks, wrapping an arm around him. James learned very early in their relationship that Aleks liked to be cuddled when upset. So when the Russian burrowed into his side he smiled lightly.

“What’s wrong Princess?” He kisses the top of Aleks’ head lightly, rubbing the boys shoulder.

“Just a bad day. I’m tired, everyone is stupid and it’s just a really bad day.” As if to emphasize Aleks’ point, his phone started to vibrate. He took one look at the number then set the phone back down, confusing James. Aleks hated letting his phone ring. It went off twice before he answered.

“Я думал, что я сказал тебе прекратить называть меня?(I thought I told you to stop calling me?)” Aleks’ voice was heavy as the Russian language dripped of his tongue, the tone in his voice like poison.

“Сын, я объяснил тебе это, эти телефонные звонки мои приемные часы.(Son I explained this to you, these phone calls are my visiting hours.)” His father’s voice was scratchy over the other line, he had been smoking.

“И я объяснил, что я не твой сын. (And I explained that I’m not your son.)”

“Не позволяйте этому воровство сука заполнить свой ум-(Don’t let that thieving bitch fill your mind with-)”

“Она не украсть меня! Вы перестали быть мой отец второй вы убили мою мать в холодной права крови передо мной!Мне было восемь лет!Чертовски восьмилетний! (She didn’t steal me! You stopped being my father the second you murdered my mother in cold blood right in front of me! I was eight! A fucking eight year old!)” His voice cracked, and he knows the whole table heard him. He willed the tears out of his eyes. Keep calm Aleks.

“Александ-(Aleksand-)”

“Получитьлицо, ответственноезавас. (Get the person in charge of you.)”

“Кактысмеешь-(How dare you-)”

“Перейти. Получить. Его. (Go. Get. Him.)” James frowned down at Aleks as he spoke Russian into the phone, his tone more respectful now. He must be arguing with someone else. Whenever James would feel the smaller boy tense he would pull him closer in an attempt to soothe him. It was fifteen minutes later when Aleks finally got off the phone.

“Good riddance.” He heard Aleks mumble under his breathe, accent more pronounced after speaking in his native tongue.

After that strange phone call Aleks had his week slowed down. It was all graduation practice, finals, college acceptance letters, last minute applications. Everything was just so fucking boring. Aleks was busy with his junior year requirements, and getting all his applications settled. Everyone was setting up to announce him as a new creature and no one could hang out with him. At least it was Sunday, and he could hang out with Vinny. He honestly couldn’t wait to see his friends face.

So when he got to the route he was wringing his hands, eight different types of nervous until he saw the bike roll up, freshly spray painted a deep purple color. Vinny of course had that dumb mask on, a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top.

“Hey you got it finished!” The arm was filled in with all types of vibrant colors, which means James gets to see what Vinny looked like finally. That was the deal, when the tattoo was finished and paid for the mask came off.

“I did. We’ll deal with the mask at the end of the route okay?” James pouted but nodded, and waited patiently until the last newspaper was thrown. The second it was James reached for the mask, attempting to rip it off.

“Wai-wait I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this anymore can you stop?” Aleks was trying to avoid James’ reach, failing each time and his mask was half off. He was horrified that James would hate him, and he should have thought of that before.”

“No way dude!” James practically tackled Aleks to the ground, ripping the mask off and throwing it away. The sound of splintering plastic filled the air.

“Aleks? Are you fucking kidding me?” He’s pissed. Of course he’s pissed. What were you expecting Aleks? The Russian just whimpered, trying to keep from hyperventilating. Seven eleven breathing Aleks calm down.

“Well did you get a good laugh? Cause this was obviously a fucking cruel joke.”

“James no I-“

“Don’t lie to me asshole. And to think you were a ‘nice’ person in my eyes. Where’d you get Vinny from? Hmm?”  James was squeezing the fuck out of Aleks’ left wrist, it felt as if it was gonna break again.

“Vi-Vitalyevich.”

“That dude that murdered his wife in Russ-Oh! That’s your dad isn’t it? You were adopted right? The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree does it? You’re both manipulative bastards!” James threw Aleks wrist away from him as if it burned, grabbing his skateboard and walking away. Aleks just sat on the corner, staring at the broken Optimus Prime mask that lay across the street. His wrist was already covered in a deep purple bruise. He’s nothing like his father. No way. No way… James is going to tell everyone and that’ll be it for him and the creatures. No one wants to be friends with the son of a murderer anyway.

The week following that Sunday consisted of Aleks avoiding everyone who wasn’t his mother or a teacher. He missed his own creature introduction ceremony apparently. Though he doubt that actually happened. He wouldn’t really know though, his computer hadn’t been on in a while. Aleks honestly wasn’t surprised on Wednesday when Sly found him on the roof, where he ate before Eddie dragged him into the whole make new friends thing.

“He didn’t mean it you know.” Sly sat down next to him, leaning his cheek against the Russian’s shoulder.

“Then why isn’t he up here apologizing?”

“Exactly.” Sly sighed, wrapping his arms around Aleks.

“Sasha you _know_ we don’t care about who your father is right.”

“He told me I was just like him.” Aleks ripped up a patch of grass that been growing in a crack on the roof, “That I was just like the man who ripped my mother apart. I-“Eddie pulled him into a hug.

“Aleks you are nothing like your father. Trust me.” Sly gave him a quick squeeze before letting go, “Now if you excuse me I have an asshole to deal with.”

Sly left the roof quickly, running down stairs and through hallways in order to get James before he sat down.

“We need to talk Wilson.” He grabbed the collar of James’ stupid letterman jacket and pulled him out into the hallway, glaring at the other boy.

“Alright bro stop making my best friend cry or I’m gonna fuck you up. He’s a good kid stop it. I’ve had to deal with your relationship bullshit once before but seriously come on." James responds by stepping closer to Eddie.

“He fucking lied to me!”

“So?” Sly stepped closer too, getting right in James’ face.

“He played me!”

“So you compare him to the person who murdered his mother?” He’s got James stuck and they both know it. Sly leaves after that, James can find his own god damned solution. If he can think hard enough.

Aleks had his face pressed against the window, staring out at the highway in front of him. His bangs were pinned out of his face so he could actually see without the wind from his mother’s open window blowing hair into his line of sight.

“Mom I honestly don’t think I have room for any more to be honest.”

“We’ll make room дорогая(sweetheart).” His mother smiled wide,” Macy’s sale.”

“Holy shit.” The two erupted into fits of laughter.

“Just don’t grab another maxi dress mom. That looked horrendous oh my god.”


	7. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the horrendous smut ahead of time.

“Mom no I said no.” His mother had walked over with a dress longer than her, “No maxi dresses I look horrible in those.”

“Please Sasha?” He takes the dress from her, only to hang it back up on the rack.

Seamus walked into the mall from the entrance in Macy’s when he hears a familiar Russian voice. Naturally, he wanders toward it, only to find his Russian friend flipping through dresses with his mother. He assumed the boy was dragged out with his mother, until she holds a dress up to the lanky boy.

“Yeah no, orange doesn’t suit him.” Aleks jumped at the sound of the Irish boy’s voice as he emerged from behind a rack of clothes. This was a nightmare. This was a secret he planned on keeping until he couldn’t anymore, and it’s out now.”

“He’d look nicer in pink, a soft pink.” What? Aleks gave Seamus a puzzled look, before gesturing for the boy to follow him so they could talk.

“So you don’t think it’s…weird?” He gave Seamus a hopeful look, praying that the boy wouldn’t stop being his friend over this.

“No way man. Everyone has their thing. I’m sure you look super nice in you dresses.” Seamus smiled, ruffling Aleks’ hair, “The guys miss you ya know. James misses you.”

“Pfft.” Aleks raised an eyebrow as he looked for his size on the rack of skirts.

“He does. Even Jordan misses you man. You were supposed to move in this weekend Aleks.”

“Figured you wouldn’t want me there with the James drama. I mean it would be awkward in videos and stuff.” He finally found his size and hooked the hanger around his wrist, where James’ bruise from the week prior was still fading.  Seamus sighed.

“He put you in at our table for prom. He still likes you Aleks. Just come hang out with us again alright?” Seamus put his hands together and mocked begging, a small smile played on his lips.

“Fine, but try this on.” It was a soft blue skirt, Seamus raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. One warning though, I’ve got killer legs.” Seamus struck a pose, causing Aleks to break out in a fit of stomach burning giggles. His mother watched from a distance, meaning from her spot on the bench outside the fitting rooms, as the boys tried on clothes and messed about. She smiled at the two, happy that Aleks had finally found some friends he could finally be himself around.

“Hey Aleks, since James is supposed to be taking you to prom why don’t we get you a dress or something? I mean I came here to get a tux anyway.” The two boys were sitting at a table in the food court.

“What if he doesn’t ask me?” Aleks popped a fry into his mouth, scrolling through his twitter feed.

“Then I’ll take you dude, as friends.  I just wanna see you in a fancy dress. You look happier in dresses.” Aleks looked up at Seamus, reaching his hand across the table.

“Pinky promise?” Seamus wrapped his pinky around Aleks’, sealing the promise. The two tossed their trash and left the food court, heading to pick up Seamus’ tux.

“Hey what about Ash though?” He had completely forgotten about the blond’s girlfriend.

“Well, there were some issues between her and the venue, and she can’t be within 10 feet of it. So we had to return her dress, did that today, and I still have her ticket since those are non-refundable.” Seamus shrugged, walking into the store. It was rather empty, aside from the workers and a wedding party. Seamus walked up to the counter and picked up his tux.

“And do you have any prom dresses left?” Seamus drummed his fingers against the counter nervously.

“Yes, one. We’ve been trying to get rid of it, since it doesn’t seem to fit many girls body shape. And it’s from last year so none of the girls here will take it.” She led the two over to a dark green dress. It was floor length and had a deeply cut v shaped neckline.  It was covered in velvet like dark green leaves up to around the mid-thigh in the front, and then it was a sheer green fabric. In all honestly Aleks fell in fucking love with the thing.

“Do you have your date with you? She should really try it on first.” That drew a small ball of panic from within Aleks.

“Well it’s his sister and they’re about the same size. If it fits him, it’ll fit her.” Seamus no. Aleks waved his hands in panic. The worker helping them just shrugged, handing Seamus the dress from the rack with a light smile.

“Let me know when you’re done, I wanna see this.” She smiled and winked before going back to her station. Aleks just sighed.

“I hate you sometimes Seamus.” He took the dress into the dressing room, so very happy in that moment that he didn’t wear boxers.  It took a bit of work, he was used to it with all the skinny jeans he wore, but he got the dress on. Aleks opened the door a bit to find Seamus talking to the worker from earlier.

“Psst Seamus, zip me up.” He opened the door fully to let his friend get to his back.

“Holy shit.” The worker, whose name was Janine, was stunned, “I have never seen anyone look that good in that dress.” Aleks blushed at the compliment. At that moment two little girls from the wedding party ran through their section of the store.

“Whoa! He looks so pretty!” One gasped excitedly.

“Are you a princess?” The other asked, bright eyed.

“Is he your prince?” The other pointed to Seamus, jumping up and down.

“No, his prince isn’t here right now. He’s at home.” Seamus smiled down at the two girls, “And Aleks is a prince too, he just likes wearing dresses every now and again.”

“Victoria! Ellie! Get over here!” The mother of the two girls was stomping towards them, gripping her purse tightly.

“Look mommy! He looks just like a princess!” The older one, Ellie, ran over to her mother pointing at Aleks.

“And he has hair like Rapunzel. Can I braid your hair mister?”

“No Victoria come over here! Get away from them!” She grabbed her daughters and glared at Aleks, “It’s sick you know. God made you a man, act like one.”

“Madam I’m going to ask you to leave if you continue to harass these customers.” Janine stepped in front of Aleks.

“But he’s committing a sin! The owner of this store would agree he should not be in that dress!”

“I’m pretty sure the owner and her wife would disagree with you whole heartedly. Now please leave before I call security.” The woman’s face turned six colors before she turned her heel and stomped out of the store, clutching her daughters’ wrists tightly.

 

“Bye Bye Aleks!”

“Bye Mr. Rapunzel!” Seamus and Aleks waved at the girls, Aleks snickering at the nickname Seamus had acquired.

They ended up getting the dress, Janine gave them a discount for the hassle, and now Seamus was waiting with Aleks by the Bath & Body works for his mother.

“Seriously Aleks you don’t have to pay me back.”

“But Seamus it was-“

“Fine, talk to James. Make up with him. That’s how you can pay me back. I’m sick of seeing him mope about because of this.” Aleks sighed.

“Fine. Tell him to meet me by that Ice-cream place on Monroe Street. Tomorrow at Two O’clock.” If he was gonna do this, he sure as fuck was gonna get some damn ice cream out of it. Seamus nodded and smiled, happy his friends were making up.

“And seriously, move into the house soon, it’ll be great man.”

“I don’t k-“

“Send someone on Tuesday to grab his stuff.” His mother had appeared behind him out of nowhere smiling at Seamus over his shoulder, “It was very nice to meet you Seamus but we must leave. Goodbye!” Aleks waved to Seamus, stunned as his mother dragged him out of the exit.

“Mom?” He was sitting in the car as they headed home, “What was that all about?” His mother smiled slightly.

“Well Seamus seems like a good kid, and I’ve been extremely busy with work since the promotion… I figure it’ll be good for you to be with friends. You have to move out sometime. I don’t get to keep you forever дорогая (sweetheart).” She turned and smiled toward him quickly, before turning her head back to the road.

James was lounging on the couch when Seamus came home, tux in hand along with a mysterious Macy’s bag.

“I saw Aleks at the mall with his mom today, and you are so fucking lucky that I did.” Seamus put his tux in the hallway closet and the Macy’s bag at the foot of the stairs before flopping down on the couch next to James.

“And why am I lucky?” James looked at Seamus, confused as fuck.

“Cause I got you a date so you could fix this shit. Tomorrow, two thirty p.m., that ice cream place on Monroe. And you better show up.” James nodded.

“Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it.”

He was nervous as fuck, waiting for Aleks to show up. James was fiddling with his fingers, leaning against the building. He had closed his eyes for a bit when someone had cleared their throat. He opened one eye to see Aleks standing in front of him, a nervous quiver to the boy’s knees.

“Hey James.” Aleks moved his hand to brush his hair out of his face and James caught sight of the faded bruise on his wrist. Acting on instinct, James grabbed Aleks wrist lightly, placing a small kiss on the bruise.

“I’m really sorry I hurt you, I can’t control my temper sometimes and I just lash out. And when I found out you had lied to me… I kinda freaked out mentally.”

“I can’t say it’s okay cause it’s not. But honestly it was my fault for lying and keeping it from you so long. So I accept your apology, you idiot.” Aleks smiled lightly, which made James grin and pull the Russian into a kiss.

“Thank God,” He gasped breaking the kiss, “I was scared I would have to live without you beautiful face forever princess.”

“Shut up and let’s go get ice cream.” Aleks grumbled, blushing darkly and entwining his fingers with James’.

Monday had James at Aleks’ house. The two were exempt from finals that day, Aleks’ only real test being his senior class. Since he had aced that class all four marking periods he didn’t need to take the test, it was an automatic A. Surprisingly the same went for James, it was expected for his art class, but not for his English class.

“So why am I here?” James asked when Aleks opened the door for him that morning.

“We are packing my stuff since I’m moving into the creature house. Do you know if I need to bring furniture?”

“You absolutely do not, because you will be staying in my room Princess.”

“Stop calling me that.” Aleks mumbled, blushing again.

“Nah, you love it.” James ruffled Aleks’ hair and threw an arm around his waist as they headed up the stairs.

“Now you can’t laugh when you go into my room.”

“Why would I laugh?”

“It’s sort of a hand me down from my sister.” Aleks’ opened the door and quickly ushered his boyfriend inside. James took one look around the room and started dying of laughter. The room was a bright sky blue, with rainbows and butterflies in random areas. Some of the furniture in his room was also girly, such as the desk that had a mirror at the top of it. Which Aleks used on the days he felt like being pretty.

“Shut up and start putting things in boxes man.” Aleks gestured to the boxes in the corner as he started pulling books and games off the shelf, placing them into a box. James pulled open a drawer in his dresser, slightly shocked at what he saw.

“Um Aleks, are these yours?”

“NO! I mean those are my sisters, she forgot those.” James lifted a dress from in the drawer.

“This one still has a tag on it.” Aleks snatched the dress from out of James hands and put it back.

“Just pack everything else.” Aleks was relieved that he had remembered to put all his underwear into a backpack. Imagine if James had opened his drawer to see that he owned ladies underwear, he shuddered.

“Cold?” Aleks shook his head, continuing to pack. James had gotten all his clothes in boxes, not questioning the fact that there was no underwear anywhere. They had moved on to his computer set up. Soon they were done with that too and packing everything into the car.

            At the house Aleks put his books on the shelf in the living room while James got setting up his desk and computer in the room out of the way. After that he went upstairs and put his clothes in James dresser. When the two were finished it was around twelve and they were too exhausted to move. So they took a nap, cuddled together under James’ street. Aleks snuck out from under James’ arm later that night to go on a rescue mission for his dresses and skirts with Seamus. Not risking James finding them again, he put them in a spare drawer in Seamus’ room, thanking the Irishman for letting him hide his things in there.

            It was Tuesday and Aleks was completely alone in the house. The rest of the guys were at school for Graduation practice, so he took the opportunity to wear one of his new outfits. It was a blue skirt, a cozy white sweater and a pair of black thigh highs. After getting dressed he grabbed a book and a Pepsi from downstairs, and then got settled on James’ bed. Practice ended earlier than usual though, and the guys got back around noon. James opened the door to find Aleks zoned out into his reading. He took a small double take at the outfit before clearing his throat, startling Aleks.

            “Princess?”

            “…shit…” Aleks went pale, scrambling to explain himself. He didn’t expect James to crash his lips onto his and pull him into a deep kiss.

            “You have no idea how hot you look right now princess. Why did you hide this from me?” James moved to trail kisses down Aleks’ neck, stopping to nip at his collarbones and shoulders.

            “Scared you wouldn’t like it.” Aleks whined a little as James ran his hands over his thighs, leaving hickies on his neck.

            “Well that was stupid.” James rubbed the inside of Aleks thighs, pulling him back into a desperate kiss and making a mental note to buy Aleks more thigh-high socks. He moved his hands up to feel a ruffled material. Confused he lifted Aleks skirt lightly and looked down to find navy colored panties.

            “You really shouldn’t have hidden this from me. It’s great, seriously.” James moved for a second to remove his shirt when Aleks pounced, trailing kisses down his neck and chest. He fiddled with the buttons on James’ jeans as he nipped and kissed his way down to the waistband of the older boy’s boxers. On his knees Aleks’ looked up at James as he unzipped the older boy’s jeans, palming him lightly before tugging down his jeans and boxers. The Russian smiled up at James lightly before running his tongue along the side of his dick before taking it into his mouth. James moaned lightly as Aleks set to the task of sucking James off, bobbing his head and stroking what he couldn’t reach.

            When the younger boy pulled back after a few minutes to catch his breath James lost his fucking mind. The way Aleks looked up at him doe eyed from under his lashes and the line of saliva connecting his plump lips to the tip of James’ cock, James hands tangled in his dark brown hair making it so attractively messy, it was too much. James pulled Aleks to his feet and yanked off the stupid sweater that was hiding his body, running his hands along the pale boy’s sides, resting them at his hips. He pulled the Russian closer, rubbing circles into the boy’s hips and grinding against him.

            “How much do you want it princess?” James nipped at Aleks ear lightly, smirking at the small moan he got from the boy.

            “Ебать (fuck), James please.” The boy whined. Digging his fingers into James’ back as he tried to get more of the friction James was making.

            “Please what?” James was teasing him and it wasn’t fair.

            “Just fuck me god damn it you asshole!” James just smirked wider, removing one hand from Aleks’ waist to dig through the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom with a flourish.

            “No need to be fancy motherfucker just hurry up.” Aleks wiggled his stupid underwear and made a move to tug off his skirt.

            “Nah leave that stuff on, it’s cute.” James had successfully applied the condom and was lubing himself up. Aleks moved over to the bed, lying down while James placed one of his still covered legs over his shoulder. Aleks winced as James wiggled one finger into him.

            “Ебля дерьмо вл (fucking shit ow.)” Aleks bit down on his knuckles to avoid whimpering to loudly. It’s been awhile since he’s had sex with anyone and the stretch hurt just a bit. James put a second finger in, scissoring in and own and trying to find that one spot that would turn Aleks into a whimpering pile of goo. He knew he had found it when Aleks’ back arched off the bed and he dug his teeth deeper into his knuckles.

            “Like that princess?” James prodded the spot again, rubbing his fingers over it.

            “О, Боже давай Джеймса. (Oh god c’mon James.)” The older boy pulled his fingers out of the Russian and slowly pushed in, groaning lightly. James took a few minutes to let Aleks adjust before pulling out and pushing in slowly, building up steady rhythm.

            “К черту Джеймса он чувствует себя так хорошо (FuckJamesitfeelssogood.)” Aleks liked dirty talk, but he was so cliché with it he didn’t want James to know what he was saying. And he had succeeded in confusing his boyfriend.

            “Fuck Aleksandr I…” James picked up his pace, brushing over that spot again. Aleks gripped the sheets on the bed, his knuckles turning white and mumbling in Russian as he pushed back trying to force James further into him. It was on one particularly hard thrust Aleks blurted it out.

            “К черту Джеймса я люблю тебя! (Fuck James I love you!)” He bit down hard on his bottom lip, face turning a darker shade of crimson. He was mentally stabbing himself. James just pulled him into a deep kiss, moving his hand down to Aleks’ cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. They were both close, so it didn’t take long for the two to finish.

            James collapsed next the the boy, pulling off the condom and tying it shut, throwing it into the waste bin by the desk. Aleks wrapped his arms around James, running his fingers over the marks he left on the others skin. James buried his face in the others hair, wrapping his arms around the others waist.

            “Hey Aleks, what were you saying before?” James had his eyes closed and it seemed like he was half-asleep.

            “I-I said I love you…” Aleks cuddled deeper into the boy’s arms, hiding his face in James’ chest.

            “I love you too Aleks.” James yawned, placing a kiss on the Russians forehead before falling asleep.

            The two honestly shouldn’t have had sex while all the others were home. When Aleks went downstairs to toss out his empty Pepsi can he was met with the amused faces of Jordan and Seamus.

            “Tell James to make sure the door is closed next time _Princess_ , the whole house doesn’t need to hear you two.” Jordan walked pasted Aleks smiling, and Seamus snickered from his spot on the table.

            “Looks like you had fun.” Seamus gestured to all the hickies on Aleks’ neck, “And you’ve got a little something on your skirt.” Aleks had completely forgotten he was wearing the skirt. He looked down to notice a stain on it that could have only come from one thing.

            “Oh no this is new!” He pouted lightly, picking at the crusted stain.

            “Jordan can help you with that, he’s a laundry wiz. Have fun Princess.”

“Fuck you Rapunzel.” Seamus chuckled and patted Aleks’ shoulder as he left the kitchen, leaving the Russian standing there picking at his skirt. Later that night Aleks and Jordan were found in the laundry room, Jordan helping Aleks de-stain his skirt.


	8. Slay 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROM? PROM.

             The first time Aleks woke up was to James moving away from him in bed. Bright light assualted his eyes and he just assumed it was James getting up to go to school for practice or something. He went right back to sleep after cuddling into the other boys pillow. The second time he woke up was because Seamus was straddling him and shaking him violently.

            “Come on get up.” Aleks frowned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

            “Why are you still here? James left like two hours ago, aren’t you late?” Seamus sighed at his sleepy response. He got off the Russian and walked over to the open door.

            “Just get up and get dressed. Its Friday dude, we don’t have practice.” Seamus closed the door, leaving Aleks tangled in bed sheets and confused.

            Aleks combed his fingers through his hair, wearing one of James’ t-shirts he found on the floor and a pair of jeans. The other guys were running about, trying to locate corsages and tuxedos. Oh. Aleks had forgotten prom was that day. Moreover, James had never asked him. The thought was only stuck in his mind for a minute before Seamus handed him a granola bar and pulled him out of the house by his wrist. He was pushed into the passenger side of Seamus’ car.

            “Aleks seriously get the fuck back up.” He must have fallen back asleep because Seamus was glaring at him again.

            “I’m up! I’m up! Don’t look at me like that man.” Aleks unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car to see fully where they were. It looked like the high school. But why the fuck would Seamus take him there.

            “Here come with me.”  Seamus tugged him forward around to the teacher’s parking lot. Instead of the usual black top covered with yellow lines there were swirls of sidewalk chalk in many soft shades. Reds, purples, and pinks mixed together to form a large patch of flowers covering over four parking spaces. Stems and leaves swirling down to ask a question that should have been asked at least a week ago. **_Prom?_**

            “James? James dude seriously come out of hiding.” Aleks cupped his hands over his mouth to project his voice. His boyfriend came out of his hiding spot behind a black truck. James was covered in chalk, the colors staining his skin and clothes.

            “Don’t be mad I know it’s late but chalk is so much harder to use then paints and I wanted it to be perfect. Then we got in that fight an-“Aleks shut up his boyfriend’s rambling with a light kiss on the cheek.

            “You’re just lucky Seamus already bought me a dress.” James smiled down at the Russian, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

            “Alright guys, as cute as this is we still need to go back to the house so that Aleks can get all dolled up and such.” Aleks separated from James, turning and punching Seamus’ shoulder lightly before heading back to the car.

            “You owe me so much you know.” Seamus looked over at James.

            “I know dude.”

            Aleks was staring at himself in the mirror, suddenly having second thoughts. When they got to the house Seamus rushed him up to his room, where Ash was waiting for him. The brunette rushed him into the shower so she could set up for him. He had showered, shaved, and blow-dried his hair before Ash had sat him down in front of him and started on his makeup. Foundation that made his face feel a little heavy and gold eye shadow that was applied with a brush that tickled his face, much like the setting powder that went on after. Aleks wasn’t too big on makeup; he owned several lip products and a small tube of mascara he never even opened. His eyes fluttered as she applied his eyeliner and mascara, and they teared up just a bit. Lipstick was something he was used to. The lipstick Ash produced, however, was not his. It was a deep green that matched his dress.

            Getting him into the dress was a trip and a half. He wiggled into it and had Ash yank up the zipper, much to her amusement. The zipper did catch a few times but a few minutes and yelps from pinched skin later Aleks was all zipped up and almost ready to go.

            “Heels or flats?” Ash lifted two pairs of nude shoes.

            “Flats, I’d break my ankles in heels.” Ash giggled at his comment and handed him the shoes.

            “And the finishing touch!” Ash placed a hollow rose headband in his hair and tussled his loose wavy hair around it, “Beautiful. Slay for me Alli okay?” He smiled at her, smiling widely.

            “Thanks Ash.”

            “Don’t mention it pretty boy, you just have fun alright.” Ash ruffled his hair again before heading down the stairs, “James! Your princess is ready!”

            “Ash shut up!”

            And now he was standing in the mirror second-guessing everything. It would be the first time he would actually where a dress in public. There was a tuxedo in his closet from his cousins wedding last year, it should still fit. He had time, he could clean off the makeup and put on the tuxedo and leave with James. All the problems that could occur swirled thickly through his mind. They would make fun of him. **They would make fun of James.** His breathing was harsh as he slowly walked to the closet, hands shaking.

            “Princess?” Aleks turned from the closet to see James standing there with the corsage in his hands,”Aleks, Aleks you look…wow.”  James was speechless, just basking in the soft beauty Aleks was radiating. Aleks light out a deep breath, James seemed happy. Nothing bad would happen that night. He reassured himself and smiled at his boyfriend before walking over and taking the corsage.

            “Coming Wilson?”

            “Most definitely Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marissa La Ren is most likely not his tattoo artist, just my favorite based out of Colorado.


End file.
